Memories of Flowers
by LittleMissMel
Summary: Love story about Luna and Neville, year 5 at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Two Hearts

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.** Please Review!**_

Chapter 1: Two Hearts

"I wish it could be like this forever," I whispered in his ear as I stared at the moon.

"Me too," He whispered back. We sat by the moonlit lake as the dark night crept over us. I rested my head on his chest and listened as his heart beat slowly.

"I've got something for you," he said. Then suddenly, he got up and took my pale hand in his and lead me into the dark woods.

We ran lightly together into the darkness, until he stopped at a small part of the woods where moonlight slipped through the trees' gap.

"This is our tree," he said lightly, pointing to what looked like nothing; but then I saw it, the small sapling. It was lit up and shone against its dark perimeter. The sapling was emerald green and at the very top was a delicate white flower that faded into a shimmering pink on the outer edge. The flower had three layers of soft petals.

"Some things," he said, "Turn up where you least expect them."


	2. Chapter 2: Nargles and Love Notes

**Disclaimer: If you haven't already realized, im not JKR and i don't own harry potter.**

Chapter 2: Nargles and Love Notes

I sighed as I looked out the window of the girls' dormitory onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful day outside. Couples lay together on the warm grass and I began daydreaming again; I didn't feel like studying Astrology. My mind wandered back to that night; the best night of my life.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the window and my mind snapped out of the memory. There was a golden brown owl hovering outside holding a note. I quickly opened the window and took the parchment out of its beak.

I recognized the handwriting at once.

_To my beautiful flower:_

_There is not a day in my life that I haven't been thinking about you. I have something to show you, a place where the Nargles can't find us._

Immediately, I dropped the note and quickly hopped out out the dormitory and down the winding staircases. I failed to notice the white flower petals that fell out of the envelope.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever

**Disclaimer: BTW im not jk rowling and, obviously, i don't own harry potter.**

Chapter 3: Forever

I ran down the corridors of Hogwarts so fast I didn't pay attention to all the professors telling me to slow down, nor did I take note of all the students I almost ran into. All I could think about was him, Neville, waiting for me. I knew exactly where he would be waiting, but what for was what drove my excitement. He always had something to show me, something to make my day brighten.

I began to slow down as I got outside, there were too many people out here that I was bound to trip over one of them. I slowed to a walk and headed past the lake, to the dark forest. Even in the sunlight, the trees were dark. All except one, our tree, in the clearing of the forest.

Neville was waiting for me outside the forest. "How do you feel about skipping?" he said.

"Skipping? You mean skipping classes?" I inquired, already sure of the answer.

"What else?" he smiled at my question. Then he came over and took my hand. "I have lots planned for the day."

He took me deep into the woods, bringing back memories of a place I knew quite well in these trees. Finally we reached the clearing. A small shed of light fell on what used to be our little sapling. It was now the most beautiful tree I had ever seen. It was still small, but it had branches speckled with fragile roses, white and pink tinted. But there was one flower, at the very top of the tree, that was deep red. The flower had layers of thin peals blossoming out into vivid color. I remembered this flower, the first to on the tree.

"Follow me," he said as he walked closer to the tree. He took out his wand and began inscribing something on the smooth trunk of the tree: _Forever_.

"Forever," he whispered, and drew me nearer.


	4. Chapter 4: Paper Doves

**Disclaimer: i dont own hp and i not JKR.**

Chapter 4: Paper Doves

It was a cold September evening and the sprinkling of rain outside had kept everyone inside the common room. I shivered as I sat in bed try to read, but all I could think about was Neville.

Suddenly, I felt something fly by my cheek. I looked up and saw a dove. But not a real dove, a paper dove, but so perfectly made. I held out my hand and it landed swiftly on it and unfolded itself into a flat piece of paper.

_To my dear Luna:_

_Meet me at Hagrid's house at 9._

I quickly looked at the clock, it was 8:45. Then I looked outside into the dark sky, at the trees swaying in the quiet wind and rain drops drizzling down my window. I was confused about why he wanted me to meet him outside in this cold weather, but it didn't stop me from grabbing my coat and heading for Hagrid's.

It was past curfew and against the rules to be out so late, but breaking the rules made things more interesting. So I made my way quietly through the halls of Hogwarts and outside into the rain.

It wasn't too wet, thankfully. I still wondered what he was planning though.

Finally I made it to Hargrid's house, and, sure enough, Neville was waiting for me right outside. His hair was flattened from the rain and hung down partially over his eyes. Drops of water trickled down his face.

I waited for a moment, expecting him to open Hagrid's door for me so we could go inside; where else would we go? When he didn't, I decided that I was too wet to wait so I headed for the door. Suddenly Neville stood in front of me and stopped me.

"Not inside, I have other things planned." he said.

Confused, I didn't say anything, but Neville knew that I was wondering what he was planning

"You'll see," he replied to my unsaid question. He winked and walked around to the back of the hut. I was getting cold and a little nervous. What could he be planning? I followed him around the back of the house and what I saw supprised me. Right there, infront of me was a Hippogriff. A 5 foot tall, golden creature, with dimond eyes and a cresent beak.

My heart began to beat faster.

"Ready?" He asked, patting the creature's back.

He pulled himself on top of the hippogriff and held out his hand. I took his soft hand in mine and he lifted me on.

"Hold on tight!" he said as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. And the hippogriff took off into the air.

My silver hair flew behind me as the wind and rain streaked across my face as we soared into the night sky. Adrenaline rushed through me as I watched Hogwarts dissapear below us.

We flew over forests and mountains and shimmering lakes in the moonlit night. I stared at the beautiful scenes as water dripped down my face. I was enjoying the moment so much that I forgot about how cold I was and how fast the sharp wind was blowing past me. I didn't even notice that we were flying steadily downwards and the image of Hogwarts was enlargening.

I was waiting for us to land, but the Hippogriff seemed to not be flighing any lower. What I heard next was not what I was expecting. "Take my hand," he said, I obeyed,"now jump."

"What?" I screamed through the noise of the air rushing past me. We were about 100 feet from the ground above a familiar forest.

"Trust me," he squezed my hand and at that moment, I felt complete and utter trust in him. Together, we slid off the creature and into the air. I felt the cold and wet air rush past me as we fell. I had no idea what I was thinking, jumping off into the air, but I felt completely calm. Strangley calm, now that I thought about it, but we had gracefully landed on the ground before I had time to think it through.

We were both lying on the grass, side by side, still holding hands, next to a tree I recognized. "How?" I whispered to him, unable to comprehend how we had landed so steadily and in such a perfect place.

"Shh..." He said, but he didn't have to say anymore for me to be quiet because his lips were suddenly pressed against mine and I forgot how to talk. We were on the ground, in the wet grass, with rain sprinkling from the sky, but nothing matter to me now.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEW OR PM ME PLZ WITH IDEAS!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wizards' Light

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks to **fangimumride97 **and **Kruix **for your helpful reviews and comments!_

Chapter 5: Wizards' Light

It was a cold winter evening. I was in the common room snuggled up next to Neville by the fire. Everything seemed perfect. Most of the other students were in bed, so it was just me and him.

I watched as the red flames grew and died down, making shapes and images as you do with clouds. We had been dating for about a year, but it was still secretive, no one knew we were together. But that was okay, it didn't bother me, as long as we were together. I shivered silently as a cold gust came over me.

"Are you too cold," Neville asked, looking at me with caring eyes.

"No, no, I'm okay now," I said as I wrapped my arms around him tighter. He chuckled lightly.

"I have something for you," he whispered. I sat up as he drew his wand from his pocket. With a flick of it, twirling colors of light burst out of the end and danced around me. Blue, purple, red glistening arrangements of sparks twirled around the spaces before me. I looked at them with admiration, the lights seemed as though they were alive.

All the different colors spun around the room, making pattern and shapes. They flowed as if being swept by the wind and twirled creating their own ballet of light.

Then, suddenly, the lights banded together and changed to only shades of red and green. They formed the shape of a delicate flower, a rose, floating in midair. The lights then became still and transformed into a real flower.

Neville took the rose and stood up. He bowed down a little and held out the rose to me. "Luna Lovegood, will you accept this dance?" I took the rose and placed my fingers between his.

We twirled in circles and danced around the common room. There was no music, but we danced to the sounds of the crickets singing in the cold and the wind that whistled a slow melody. We spun about until the fire died down and the stars began to dim.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of Flowers

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks to _**fangimumride97**_ for reviewing. Hope you enjoy my last chapter!_

Chapter 6: Memories of Flowers

It was a Monday, a plain and boring Monday. Nothing had happed all day and I was bored out of my mind. I had had Herbology all morning and I had to write an essay on the use of Fanged Geranium, which I knew I couldn't do alone. So I decided to go talk to Neville. He could always help with Herbology work and I knew he would enjoy it too.

I took my books and began walking through the Hogwarts' corridors and winding stairs in search for the Gryffindor Common room. Neville usually had special plans for dates and when to meet him, so wasn't sure if he was busy. Now that I thought about it, I don't think I had ever been to visit Neville without planning it; I hoped he would be there. It would be hard to find him if he wasn't in the common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked as I made it up the last set of stairs.

Dang-it! I forgot that I needed a password; I had never come here without Neville.

"Umm…" I said, trying to think back to if Neville had ever mentioned it. But suddenly I saw Katie Bell approaching.

"Cappit Draconus," said Katie and the Fat Lady let her in; I followed her inside, thankful that I had found someone who knew the password.

I walked past the couches and chairs, searching for Neville. I was hoping that I would find him in the common room, but when I didn't see him there, I decided that he might be in the boy's dormitory, so I headed towards that way. I walked through the door and I was about to call his name, when I found him. He was sitting on his bed, but he was not alone. Shock filled me; I couldn't believe what I saw. Neville and Ginny Weasley were sitting on his bed holding each other tightly and kissing.

My knees began to buckle and I couldn't think. I couldn't say anything.

Tears began trickling down my face. I dropped my books with a loud thud on the ground and ran out of the dormitory, through the common room, and down the moving staircases. I ran as fast as I could, not noticing annoyed students as I pushed past them. Tears filled my eyes so much that I could hardly see. Why would Neville do this? He seemed so honest when he told me he loved me, so real when he kissed me.

I ran through the great oak doors out into the cool evening air. I ran through a dark wood to a place where the trees separated and the light shone through onto what used to be our tree. Now the branches werer withered and all the flowers were gone, all except one.

I collapsed on the ground in front of the tree, out of breath from hyperventilating. I felt like my tears would never end. My heart felt as if it was being rebroken every time I thought back to the vivid memory of Neville hold Ginny in his arms.

I kept crying even as darkness came out around me and night had begun. I didn't even notice that it was the first starless night.

After a while, my tears began to slow, but the pain never ceased. I found enough strength in me to sit up. I stared at the tree, at the faded letters of _Forever _inscribed on the trunk. I looked up at the last remaining flower on the tree, a bright red rose perched at the very top. It reminded me of the many nights I had spent here, staring at the stars in Neville's arms.

A gust of wind blew by and, at that moment, the flower slowly fell from the tree and fluttered down to the hard ground. Our tree was now dead as was my heart.

I began to get up. I looked at the flower, already dying on the ground. Then I turned my back on it and walked away, leaving all my memories of flowers behind me.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the end of my short story. i wasn't sure if it was too confusing, but i thought it was cute and sad. Please Review!**


End file.
